Porque nos tenemos
by Cydonnia
Summary: Sakura ha asumido una misión delicada de la que dependen cientos o quizá miles de vidas; por otro lado, existe un aspecto de su carrera como kunoichi que no ha explotado, pero ha llegado el momento de ponerlo en práctica. ¿Cómo se le fue tanto de las manos, al punto de pasar la noche con Sasuke? Algo es seguro: él no te deja escapar por segunda vez. [lemon explícito][1era parte].


_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen; sólo los utilizo para entretención personal y de terceros. La historia que se desarrolla a continuación sí es de mi autoría._

 _Notas de autor al final._

* * *

 **Porque nos tenemos**

.

.

.

Las horas habían corrido veloces durante ese día, el octavo desde que había dado inicio a su misión individual, debía darla por concluida a más tardar al noveno amanecer. Sakura no había pedido autorización; se había arriesgado porque sabía que Kakashi toleraba su rebeldía respecto a esos asuntos, pero terminaría colocándolo en problemas a él; sí, era el Hokage, pocos se animaban a cuestionar sus decisiones porque la mayoría eran bien pensadas y planteadas, pero ella no podía pasar por alto la autoridad de su líder supremo sólo porque hubiera estado bajo su protección y cariño desde sus tiernos doce años. Sakura no quería ser una aprovechada, tomar del codo a quien te ofrece la mano, pero la lentitud que llevaba planificar una misión era grave para el asunto urgente del que ella se estaba haciendo cargo.

Quizá hubiera realizado más rápido la misión de no ser por las cosas horribles de las que seguía enterándose. En ese momento se encontraba en la pequeña casa de una pareja joven con dos niños: ocho años el mayor, y cinco la pequeña. Ambos habían sido víctimas de una droga que los dejaba sin voluntad; una sustancia tan cruel y repugnante de la que Sakura era de las pocas o única medic‐nin que llevaba registros, investigación y seguimiento.

Los meses anteriores había acosado a Tsunade buscando información sobre la misma, pero su maestra tenía muy poco conocimiento sobre ella, y de hecho, se sorprendía y llenaba de ira ante los descubrimientos de su alumna. Entre ambas habían dado con las flores productoras de la toxina, la mayoría de las veces blancas y con forma de trompeta, pero era claro que existían varias especies con los mismos o similares efectos.

La ninja tenía a los niños recostados en sus camas, había cerrado las persianas y muy poca luz de filtraba; lo peor de los efectos había pasado, los bastardos les habían dado tanta dosis a los niños que incluso habían tenido arritmia y, de no ser por su veloz accionar, quizá hubieran llegado a un coma. Entre ella y los padres presionaban compresas frías en sus pequeños y frágiles cuerpos, las alucinaciones habían pasado y los niños podían descansar por fin.

Pero Sakura no podía descansar, su guerra apenas daba inicio y la ira que sentía crecía a cada minuto, a cada mirada que les dedicaba a sus pequeños e inocentes pacientes.

 _Sumisión química,_ aquellas palabras aparecían resaltadas en todas las notas de su investigación. La droga podía ser usada con cualquiera, para obtener cualquier fin, porque anulaba de manera terrorífica la voluntad del receptor; por ello no le extrañaba que, en su mayoría, la usaran con fines de prostitución.

Era una situación que Sakura podía ver cómo se salía cada vez más de control; la primera vez que vio sus efectos fue en un grupo de chicas que habían sido secuestradas por una cadena de trata, pero en ese entonces ella sólo tenía quince años y estaba demasiado sofocada con la idea de chicas prácticamente de su edad sometidas a tal horror como para enfocarse en los síntomas. Hacía poco tiempo Haruno había fundado el hospital de niños, y a nadie sorprendió cuando salió de Konoha en busca de los pequeños que necesitaran su auxilio. Sakura se encontró con todo: el hambre, la depresión, comportamientos violentos y erráticos, explotación infantil… Aquellas eran infancias que habían sido destruidas de un plumazo; pero desde meses atrás algo más se había sumado: la explotación sexual, cada vez mayor, de niños y niñas. Si tuviera algo en el estómago vomitaría, pero llevaba sin comer desde el desayuno y era una situación tan estresante con la que convivía que se había insensibilizado bastante; eso no quitaba que por las noches llorara un poco, o se internara en el bosque tirando árboles hasta el hartazgo, o se quedara sin dormir noche tras noche analizando el tóxico, reuniendo declaraciones o pensando en tratamientos más eficaces que simplemente hidratar al paciente hasta que los efectos cesasen.

Sakura no podía pensar de forma absurda: no podía ser el ángel de todos los niños y personas que fueran sometidas de esta forma; pero era su deber, como médica, ninja y persona, hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para detener aquella barbarie. La muchacha sabía que no era algo tan simple. Había dado con uno de los lugares que manejaba la droga —uno de los antiguos escondites de Orochimaru, de hecho; pero esta vez esa víbora no tenía nada que ver—; y si bien manejaba una gran cantidad, Haruno sabía que se trataba de una organización entera; aunque fuera capaz de irrumpir en el lugar, destruirlo, liberar a los prisioneros y arrancar las cabezas de los responsables —que ganas no le faltaban— la droga seguiría circulando, incluso con más recaudos porque, sin duda, su accionar llegaría a los oídos de los otros proveedores. Para empeorar la situación, estaba actuando sola completamente: no contaba con un equipo de apoyo y Kakashi le había dado demasiados días de tolerancia, pero no había sospechado que la situación sería tan grave: toda una organización fraudulenta estaba detrás, y si quería eliminarla completamente, debía contar con la colaboración de varias naciones shinobi involucradas. Por eso mismo estaba trabajando por su cuenta: estaba fuera de la jurisdicción de su aldea.

Sakura sabía que bastaba un paso mal dado para toparse con ninjas de la Aldea de la Roca y crear un conflicto internacional; no importarían los nobles motivos que tuviera, habría problemas si no se movía con discreción. Su misión consistía en infiltración, espionaje y recolección de información, y con las suficientes pruebas, Sakura sabía que podrían dar un golpe decisivo a nivel internacional. Sí, su fuerte temperamento no quería esperar para ver a esas lacras muertas o tras las rejas, y a las pobres criaturas, mujeres y hombres libres de la opresión y explotación; pero debía ser inteligente y dejar los sentimientos de lado si de verdad quería ayudarlos.

Una vez segura de que los niños estaban estables y la preocupación de sus padres un poco más sosegada, Sakura comenzó con la etapa final de su misión. Había vigilado por más de una semana aquel lugar de mala muerte desde las copas de los árboles más cercanos, incluso había hecho un reconocimiento de la entrada del escondite subterráneo que, sabía, funcionaba como burdel. Aquello fue durante la madrugada tardía, cuando la mayoría de los "clientes" habían caído desmayados por el alcohol, las drogas; o cuando otros, llevados de la mano por voluptuosas mujeres u hombres, se internaban en las habitaciones de los niveles inferiores. A Sakura el ambiente le había parecido repulsivo sólo desde la entrada, pero mentiría si dijera que era su primera vez en un sitio como aquél. Por supuesto, no había podido avanzar más, notarían de inmediato su presencia: ya sea como sospechosa o como otra prostituta, eso llevaría a que repartiera golpes a mansalva y la misión se arruinaría por completo.

El caso es que ella tenía un plano del escondite y la manera en que lo había conseguido aún le sacaba sonrisas. Sin duda era lo más positivo que le había ocurrido en la misión.

.

.

.

 _Cuando Sakura reconoció el chakra que la venía siguiendo desde hace dos días atrás se sorprendió bastante. No se trataba de una persona que tuviera en altísima estima, de hecho, hasta hace unos años atrás la habría catalogado de indeseable, sin duda alguna. Pero la medic‐nin nunca fue una mujer propensa al resentimiento, y mal que mal, un rostro conocido en un momento tan crítico como aquel era bien recibido._

 _Sakura procuró mantener una expresión neutral cuando Karin, con su cabello como el fuego y su andar altanero, saltó desde los árboles y cayó grácilmente a pocos metros de ella, casi invadiendo su burbuja abstracta de intimidad. La pelirroja y ella no se había llevado bien en el pasado, pero aun así aquella kunoichi solía acercársele bastante las escasas veces que se topaban —últimamente más frecuente debido a sus misiones fuera del País del Fuego; en efecto, Karin estaba al tanto de su hospital y el rescate de niños, a veces incluso le prestaba ayuda, algo que sin duda venía construyendo una firme simpatía en Sakura—. La de anteojos decía que su chakra de alguna manera le hacía recordar a "Sasuke‐kun" sin tanto rencor, o que era tan cálido que, al irse acostumbrando a él debido a los recientes encuentros, ya no tenía tantas ganas de golpearla. Sakura sonreía de lado ante sus palabras, sospechaba que a Karin le gustaba su chakra pero nunca lo admitiría; en cierta forma lo entendía, la pelirroja había vivido prácticamente toda su vida rodeada de ninjas con energías tan densas y oscuras que encontrar un chakra "insoportablemente limpio e inmaculado" —citando a Karin— debía ser un soplo de aire fresco. Siendo franca, Sakura jamás le había prestado atención a su propio chakra, pero sospechaba que no era la primera vez que un ninja con energía oscura encontraba la suya propia mucho más tolerable que la de cualquier otro. Según Karin, esa podría ser una fuerte razón por la que Sasuke, en las escasas ocasiones que pisaba Konoha, prefería tener el chakra de Sakura circulando por su red debido a las curaciones, y no la de Tsunade o cualquier otro medic‐nin. "Pero no te creas tanto, pelo de chicle, la otra razón podría deberse a que eres demasiado tonta y siempre terminas ayudándole no importa lo bastardo que sea", y es que sí, Karin no perdía oportunidad en hacer alarde de su deprecio hacia ella, Sasuke y la vida misma. Así era la pelirroja, y Sakura se encontraba cada vez más a gusto con la personalidad de aquella curiosa kunoichi. No podía decir que era una buena persona, pero sus intensiones hacia ella no tenían rastro de maldad._

 _¿Sería demasiado pronto para llamar a Karin su amiga? O más bien ¿Sería demasiado absurdo que en algún momento llegaran a ese grado de la relación?_

 _—_ _Karin, ¿es un gusto verte?_ _—_ _el tono de pregunta fue deliberado, la de ojos verdes observó como la pelirroja rodaba los ojos y corría su cabello a un lado en gesto de hastío._

 _—_ _Ya te digo yo que es un placer toparte conmigo, y no sólo por mi brillante personalidad —mientras hablaba hurgó en uno de los compartimientos en los que, indudablemente, llevaba herramientas y armas; cuando dio con su objetivo por poco estrelló en el rostro de su interlocutora un papel bien enrollado —. Me enteré de las averiguaciones que estás haciendo con la droga esa que me comentaste, cosa seria por cierto… Este es uno de los planos de los escondites de Orochimaru‐sama en Iwagakure. No sé cuál estas vigilando, pero todos tienen la misma distribución de sectores, y si cambia en algo, no es lo suficiente como para hacer otros planos; de todas formas no te puedes fiar mucho, los escondites son intrincados como un laberinto incluso para los que estuvimos en ellos alguna vez._

 _Sakura abrió y cerró la boca como un pez, la ayuda de Karin era tan invaluable que la había dejado sin habla; ese plano era un avance que le tomaría meses de espionaje si no lo tuviera, con los consecuentes riesgos, pero la kunoichi le había dado la posibilidad enorme de acabar cuanto antes con aquella pesadilla. Fue tanta la emoción de la de cabellos rosas que ignoró el pergamino y abrazó con fuerza a Karin; ésta no se esperaba una reacción tan cariñosa, no estaba acostumbrada a esas demostraciones tan sentimentales y, aunque en principio forcejeó quejosa para liberarse de la médica, pronto se dio cuenta de dos cosas: uno, la fuerza de Sakura era apabullante incluso cuando no estaba en modo de ataque, y dos… no le desagrada su abrazo; más temprano que tarde envolvió sus brazos en la pequeña figura de la ninja de Konoha. Claro que luego se burló de su sentimentalismo barato, a lo que Sakura respondió que le parecía haber sentido cómo correspondía a su abrazo consiguiendo un ceño fruncido de parte de la otra mujer._

 _Ambas pactaron tácitamente no volver a hablar del tema, aunque desde ese momento fue evidente que la enemistad que alguna vez pudieron tener nunca volvería a existir; no era necesario hablar de amistad, porque aquello se notaba a simple vista… Tanto que Suigetsu tenía que arruinarlo con su risa y un comentario del estilo: "¿Las amiguitas van a hacer una piyamada? Inviten" a lo que siguió la más variada selección de insultos cortesía de dos irascibles kunoichis._

 _._

 _._

 _._

La ninja observaba meticulosamente el plano, estaba segura que debía haber memorizado el ochenta por ciento del mismo de tantas veces mirándolo; las líneas allí dibujadas no cambiarían como el arte de Sai, pero no podía negar el impulso nervioso que la obligaba a repetir mentalmente hasta el cansancio su plan. Sabía que desde el lado oeste la guarida tenía otra entrada por donde ingresaban suministros y personal de todo tipo; había considerado ingresar por la entrada principal como una cliente, una turista sin nada mejor que hacer, pero podría llamar la atención; después de todo, durante toda esa semana había recorrido los caminos del pueblo y no le sorprendería que alguno fuera capaz de reconocerla, no para saber quién era ni su propósito, pero dueños de lugares ilegales como aquél eran desconfiados con los extraños, si no fuera así no durarían mucho en su tipo de trabajo. Sakura dudaba mucho estar lidiando con personas con entrenamiento militar, pero por más que fueran civiles estaban acostumbrados a llevar una mala vida y eso los predisponía a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de salvar el pellejo y el dinero. Sakura no temía por su vida, se había enfrentado con leyendas del mundo shinobi y había vivido para contarlo, cuatro mafiosos de poca monta no serían suficientes para moverle un solo cabello, pero sí le preocupaban las mujeres y hombres que eran forzados a trabajar allí. No sería la primera vez que usaran a rehenes en su contra para aplacar su furia asesina, y siempre daba resultado porque, por más entrenamiento ninja que tuviera, ella seguía teniendo un corazón muy blando.

Ella era ese tipo de ninja después de todo… el tipo que recibió su entrenamiento para proteger al débil y aplastar al fuerte que abusa de su poder. Era consciente que no todos los shinobis eran como ella: algunos anteponían la misión a cualquier costo; otros consideraban el honor y responsabilidad de cumplir órdenes en lo más alto de la pirámide de prioridades; había quienes veían la piedad como una debilidad que no debería mostrarse jamás al enemigo; algunos eran indiferentes a todo y se limitaban a cumplir con su trabajo. Ella jamás diría que eran malos shinobis, a veces eran necesarios en otros ámbitos y no era culpa de ellos no haber recibido los mismos valores que ella… hasta hace no mucho Sai era uno de aquellos ninjas que sólo se limitaban a cumplir órdenes, no importaba lo deshumanizantes que fueran; pero aunque lo entendía ella nunca podría caminar por la misma senda. Tal vez fuera producto de su profesión ligada a llevar vida en campos atestados de muerte, o las enseñanzas de sus mentores: primero Kakashi, luego Tsunade; o la experiencia que tenía con sus compañeros de generación; fuera cual fuera la razón, su forma de recorrer su camino ninja iba más allá de simplemente completar la misión.

Ya no le avergonzaba ser una shinobi guiada por sus sentimientos. Tampoco mentiría diciendo que era la kunoichi más noble porque no era cierto: había oscuridad en ella, fría estrategia y sangre en sus manos; no era muy diferente a una flecha cuando tenía un objetivo preciso; pero esa era su vida, su entrenamiento desde la tierna infancia, negarlo sería negar una parte enorme de sí misma. Para ninjas como ella o Naruto, la ambivalencia de sus personalidades —brillante gentileza y letal eficiencia —no era algo tan conflictivo de mantener. Sakura sabía que no había buenos y malos, sólo personas; pero aunque no fuera un santo se sentía con la autoridad de ponerle fin a las bajezas que se cruzaran en su camino.

Al caer la noche, el movimiento en la entrada del oeste creció considerablemente. Un viento ligeramente frío movió las hojas de los árboles y el césped, eran los últimos días del verano y el otoño ya mostraba indicios de presencia con su fresco aliento cada vez más frío al paso de las horas; aún así Sakura se deshizo de su gabardina oscura y la dejó escondida en un tronco hueco, junto con varios pergaminos de invocación de armas, herramientas y elementos médicos. No podía llevar mucho consigo, y menos considerando que no iba a usar mucha ropa una vez que ingresara en el burdel. En sus botas altas escondió dos kunais y unas bombas de gas en caso de que debiera huir, ni siquiera pudo colocarse los guantes que ayudaban a controlar sus golpes bañados en chakra; se sentía casi desnuda y desprotegida, pero no tenía otra opción. Lo bueno de ser una guerrera a puño limpio era que no necesitaba valerse de armas o trampas tanto como sus compañeros, pero la costumbre era difícil de dejar. Su uniforme shinobi también lo dejó oculto junto con la capa y de su mochila extrajo un short de jean —de esos que no solía usar nunca ya que estaba acostumbrada a la practicidad de las calzas negras— y una musculosa con algo de escote. No era su ropa usual, pero tampoco era muy demostrativa, sabía que una vez ingresara al burdel le darían otro tipo de prendas más reveladoras, así que no veía el caso en arreglarse demasiado.

Se alejó un poco de la puerta y en el camino esperó a un grupo de mujeres junto a dos hombres jóvenes, ellos la observaron cuando se unió a su grupo pero no le dedicaron una segunda mirada; Haruno sabía que se trataba de prostitutas y gigolós, y dado su tipo de vida solían apoyarse bastante entre ellos, tampoco preguntaban mucho sobre sus vidas, por eso vio una mejor oportunidad para infiltrarse haciéndolo del lado de las personas que buscaba rescatar. La ninja quería averiguar si estas personas estaban allí por propia voluntad, puesto que de ser así, era poco probable que les suministraran la droga, o quizá lo hayan hecho en el pasado pero se resignaron a ir de buena gana. Era lo más seguro, lo que explicaría su libertad de movimiento; Sakura temía que tuvieran personas encerradas en la guarida forzándolas a vender sus cuerpos, puede que incluso hubieran niños o adolescentes. Ella estaba preparándose mentalmente para un encuentro así, puesto que no podría hacer nada para evitarlo de momento; mantener la frialdad era elemental, tendría que hacer uso de todo su entrenamiento para ser la ninja perfecta de sentimientos anulados.

Ya cerca de la entrada algunas de las personas que la acompañaban hablaron con los guardias y éstos se detuvieron frente a ella cuando su estructura les llamó la atención.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó uno de los hombres con gesto hosco. La observó de pies a cabeza, no había demasiada lujuria en sus ojos, pero Sakura apostaba que le gustó lo que vio en ella. Debía estar acostumbrado a ver mujeres el doble de voluptuosas, aunque eso quizá no mermaba el atractivo que ella pudiera tener.

—Soy nueva, espero encontrar un buen trabajo aquí —dijo de la forma más inocente que pudo, para rematar con una sonrisa pícara, o al menos el intento de una. Pareció ser suficiente para el guardia porque cabeceó afirmativamente. El otro que estaba a su lado no fue tan parco como su compañero, y cuando ella pasó detrás de dos chicas y uno de los varones, estiró la mano rozándole la cintura. Sakura apretó los puños, sabía que estas cosas pasarían y la noche recién estaba comenzando. Sería una tortura, nunca había hecho una misión de esta clase a pesar de ser consciente que era una tarea usual en las kunoichis.

Ciertos aspectos en la carrera shiboni parecían estar especialmente diseñados para las mujeres de la fuerza. La seducción era un arte, en manos de un experto podía ser lo que definiera el éxito o el fracaso de una misión; la sexualidad era otra habilidad que las kunoichis debían desarrollar y explotar, aunque fuera de la manera más básica; sus cuerpos eran fuertes, tonificados y curvilíneos en su mayoría, por lo que utilizarlos de otra forma era esperable. Eso no quería decir que varones shinobi no se dedicaran a la seducción como otro elemento de ataque, pero el entrenamiento que recibían hombres y mujeres tendía a ser diferente desde los primeros momentos.

Desde niñas recibían una preparación al respecto, algo que no ocurría con los varones a menos que éstos lo quisieran. Claro que aquel entrenamiento no era explícito, de hecho bastante inocente, pero existía. Las niñas shinobi eran más picaras, más gráciles para moverse, más adultas incluso… debería ser paradójico, porque el noventa por ciento de su enseñanza se basaba en la brutalidad, el asesinato y la táctica militar, debieron haber sido niñas más toscas, pero la realidad demostraba lo contrario. Sakura recordaba lo encantadora que Ino siempre fue, resaltado con facilidad en ese aspecto, mientras que ella misma se quedaba atrás. No le sorprendía haber optado por un camino ninja más asemejado al mundo de los hombres; tener una maestra experta en la fuerza bruta colaboró bastante en el hecho de creer que ella no servía para ello. Tampoco la habían asignado a misiones de ese calibre aun siendo una mujer joven y soltera; en el fondo sabía que Kakashi habría metido mano, para su Hokage seguía siendo una niña a veces, sospechaba que para Hatake resultaría un trauma aprobar una misión donde ella tuviera que hacer uso de su cuerpo de manera "indecente". Además, Naruto pondría el grito en el cielo; ya había dejado de preguntarse cómo es que su rubio amigo se enteraba de todos los chismes.

Pero algunas shinobi seguían empeñadas en que ella podría ser una excelente seductora de las fuerzas ninja. Solían decirle que su belleza no era convencional, pero que era completamente capaz de encender pasiones si supiera cómo hacerlo, y sobre todo: si tuviera mayor confianza en su apariencia. Sakura admitía nunca haber tenido mucha confianza, el hecho de que fuera narcisista en su pre‐adolescencia sólo era un escudo para ocultar la constante inseguridad que vivía con ella desde la primera vez que se burlaron de su frente amplia, sus cabellos rosas o su pequeño tamaño, o su poco desarrollo femenino en edades posteriores. Por ello Sakura se había enfocado tanto en su progreso físico como mental, para convertirse en una guerrera de temer que pudiera estar orgullosa de sus habilidades en combate; no se sentía capacitada para llevar adelante un tipo de guerra sutil y sensual, no iba con su personalidad explosiva o la timidez que conservaba aún a sus diecinueve años. Tampoco quería tener sus primeras experiencias con hombres desconocidos, que además fueran su apunto s objetivos para encarcelar o asesinar. A Tsunade no le agradaba nada la idea y tampoco invirtió tiempo en enseñarle al respecto.

 _"Pero heme aquí, de pasar vergüenza al demostrar mis pocas habilidades de encantadora de serpientes"_ , ya no sabía si reír o llorar. Su conocimiento sobre el cuerpo femenino y masculino era amplio, pero desde el impersonal análisis médico; conocía los puntos erógenos de tantas veces que los repitió leyendo los libros de biología, pero jamás puso en práctica un mínimo de todo ello; además, saberlo de un texto no implicaba un conocimiento para aplicar en "el campo". No tenía experiencia, aún así decidió meterse de cabeza en una misión que, probablemente, no saldría como tenía planeado.

Ella creía en sus instintos, no en la intuición, pero desde esa mañana tenía el presentimiento de que las cosas se torcerían de la manera más insospechada; ella no era conocida por tener la mejor de las suertes, quizá estar tanto tiempo pegada a Tsunade‐shishou dejó sus consecuencias. Como fuere, ya estaba hecho: su pequeña humanidad caminaba por los pasillos de la guarida siguiendo a sus compañeros de aquella noche; debía enfocarse en completar la misión de forma exitosa, no existía un plan b, debía ejecutar su actuación de manera perfecta, ello significaría el éxito.

Sakura sentía frío, cada vez más; la primera vez que ingresó en alguna de las guaridas de Orochimaru se dio cuenta lo gélidas que eran, aun parándose al lado de las antorchas que fungían como iluminación el frío era cortante. En aquel lugar la situación era muy similar, quizá hubiera más calor por la mayor cantidad de personas, pero el aura inquietante era algo que acompañaba cualquier cuestión relacionada con el Sannin. La muchacha ingresó en una habitación pequeña que debía ser un camerino; quienes componían el grupo que la acompañó durante la entrada se dirigieron cada uno a unos muebles viejos, pero de aceptable estado, sacando la ropa que usarían; muchos comenzaron a cambiarse sin más ceremonia, inclusive los dos chicos. Haruno intentó no prestar atención a ninguno de sus acompañantes mientras se desnudaban, pero tampoco quería demostrar un pudor que no debería tener; se acercó a una de las chicas que le pedía ayuda para ajustar un sostén lleno de lentejuelas amarillas que cumplía a la perfección su función de resaltar los pechos; Sakura intentó por todos los medios mostrarse natural, imaginó que se trataba de Hinata cuando la ayudó a ajustar el vestido de su boda. Ella era médica, había visto cuerpos desnudos infinidad de ocasiones y estas personas sólo estaban allí para cumplir un trabajo que quizá odiasen, no tenía por qué sentirse afectada.

En eso ingresó en la habitación un hombre de ropa curiosa, bien maquillado y con el cabello engominado. La ninja había hecho una averiguación exhaustiva de él, puesto que era quien tomaba a las personas que entretendrían a los clientes; su novio era uno de los muchachos que se cambiaba detrás de ella, de hecho. Por lo que había averiguado, el sujeto era muy exigente a la hora de tomar personal; si el tipo no la aceptaba tendría que planear otra forma de infiltrarse, quizá como barman o cliente, pero en ese caso debería utilizar un jutsu de transformación, con el riesgo de que algún ninja errante fuera capaz de reconocer el uso constante de chakra en un supuesto civil. No, la idea de hacerse pasar por bailarina era mil veces mejor, además tampoco debía cambiar su apariencia aunque estuvo muy tentada a hacerlo, pero minimizar los riesgos era ineludible: era mejor que vieran su rostro y no su condición de shinobi.

Su "boleto al éxito" la observó con gesto crítico, no como los hombres de la entrada que le decían con sus ojos: "¿Debería llevármela a la cama o no?". Prefería que buscasen en ella mil y una imperfecciones, estaba acostumbrada a la exigencia —de acuerdo, nunca sobre su apariencia, pero podía vivir con ello —; por un momento se arrepintió de no tener un conjunto más revelador, eso habría acelerado el escrutinio del hombre para decidirse si ella valía la pena o no.

—Tú eres la que quiere participar en el número de baile, ¿no? —Sakura asintió —. ¿Tienes claro que puede llevar a más? No quiero verte corriendo por aquí, gritando que un tipo ha intentado violarte —. Esta vez la shinobi tardó más en contestar, porque necesitó de todo su auto control para no dejarlo aplastado bajo la suela de sus tacones. ¿Cuántas mujeres y hombres debieron aguantar el abuso de bestias porque sabían que nadie los socorrería? Ella había crecido entre violencia pura y dura, pero de esta clase… Kami‐sama, dame calma, porque fuerza no es lo que necesito.

—Sí, señor, estoy dispuesta a asumir cualquier consecuencia. Necesito el trabajo con urgencia, mis hermanitos lo necesitan —estaba segura que la mayoría no se dedicaban a la prostitución porque así lo quisieran, sino porque no tenían otra opción. Utilizar una razón de necesidad podría darle la credibilidad necesaria para que la aceptasen, y la ligera chispa de lástima que se notó en los ojos marrones del hombre, aún detrás de un ahumado oscuro por el maquillaje, le hizo pensar que quizá el tampoco encontraba placer en lo que hacía. Pero tal como ella, compuso una expresión vacía.

En eso el hombre levantó sus manos y comenzó a palpar su abdomen, piernas y caderas; Sakura lo hubiera golpeado, pero no había intensiones lujuriosas en su tacto, de hecho, le recordó a sí misma cuando examinaba a sus pacientes así que aguardó con calma —Eres muy delgada, pero firme, y estas lo suficientemente desarrollada en las caderas y el trasero —Ella aguantó un sonrojo, " _Es una charla profesional, no de las que estas acostumbrada, pero profesional"_ —. No tienes mucho pecho, pero podemos arreglarlo con un buen sostén que las levante un poco… En otra ocasión no te hubiera aceptado, ¿eres menor de edad? No quiero saberlo, para tu fortuna hay muchos cerdos detrás de ese escenario que las prefieren muy jovencitas —Haruno apretó la mandíbula al escucharlo hablar sobre menores de edad, pero se relajó ligeramente al escuchar el desprecio en su tono —. ¡Vamos, rápido! Quítate la ropa mientras te escojo un conjunto, esta noche vamos a representar otro baile de las tierras de las arenas, y además tengo que maquillarte para que parezcas un poco mayor. Si eres menor, al menos hazme sentir como si no lo fueras.

Mientras se desvestía Sakura no podía creer que la confundieran con alguien más joven; de acuerdo, tenía diecinueve años, tampoco era una adulta en toda regla, pero los rasgos aniñados hace mucho tiempo los había dejado atrás. Quizá la mala iluminación le hacía creer a su… ¿asesor de imagen? Que era una muchachita de dieciséis o diecisiete años, pero cuando viera las formas de su cuerpo sin ropa o su rostro con algo de maquillaje estaba segura que cambiaría de parecer. ¿A cuántas niñas les habría negado el paso hasta que algún superior le hubiera dado la orden de incluirlas? Dado su tono de repulsión, era probable que a muchas; la inquietud y tristeza en su corazón crecían cada vez más.

Semidesnuda, y con una vergüenza que no podía comparar con nada que haya vivido, Haruno aguantó otro escrutinio del hombre.

—¿Haces ejercicio regularmente? —preguntó.

—Así es, señor.

—Me parecía que tenías un cuerpo firme, pero ahora noto que tienes musculatura; debo admitir que envidio tu cintura, es diminuta —. Sakura sonrió ligeramente al obtener la primera mirada de aprobación de su parte —. ¿No eres menor de edad, cierto? —ella negó con la cabeza —. Lo siento, a simple vista me parecías más joven; pero aún así es indudable que no eres demasiado mayor, deberías plantearte hacer otra cosa para vivir… Pero no soy ejemplo de nada, no creas que estoy dándote un consejo, toma mis palabras como de alguien que se ha golpeado mucho con la experiencia. Y basta de charlas, vístete.

Sakura se vio obligada a quitarse el sostén y colocarse otro, de un rojo sangre que contrastaba fuertemente con su piel blanca, monedas doradas tintineaban en la parte baja; su asesor —como había decidido llamarlo— tenía razón, la prenda hacía ver sus pechos más turgentes, pero no de manera exagerada. Cuando se quitó las botas lo hizo con mucho cuidado, para que las bombas no explotaran o descubrieran los kunais, y dejó el calzado en un rincón oscuro de la habitación. La ropa con la que llegó fue a parar a uno de los muebles. Ella a propósito se había puesto una prenda inferior sugerente, por si la situación lo ameritaba —le asqueaba y aterraba la idea de mostrarla a algún sujeto además de sus compañeros del camerino, pero se felicitó mentalmente por su previsión, porque no quería usar ropa interior de otras mujeres y, además, dudaba que hubiera—. Luego de colocarse una falda larga pero rasgada en los costados, que exponía sus piernas, y de tela ligera para que fuera sencillo moverla al bailar, el resto de bailarines la adornaron con pulseras, collares y tobilleras. La situación era extrañísima por decir lo menos, pero la hicieron sentir cuidada, como si estuviera con Ino, Hinata, Temari y Tenten, deliberando qué ropa usar para el cumpleaños de algún compañero de equipo. Estas chicas y muchachos apenas la conocían, ni siquiera preguntaron su nombre, pero la maquillaron y peinaron con diligencia; para cuando se acercó al espejo Sakura se observó a sí misma con una apariencia que no sabía que podía tener: sus ojos tenían un fuerte delineado negro, y con ello sus ojos verdes parecían realmente los de un felino; usaron poco rubor y contorno, sólo lo necesario para perfilar su rostro; tintaron sus labios de rojo como el atuendo que usaba y su cabello caía largo y liso por su espalda; habían apartado un poco su flequillo porque les gustaba cómo quedaba con la indumentaria el "tatuaje" de rombo que tenía en su frente —Sakura les había comentado que fue una locura de la adolescencia. Eran civiles después de todo, alejados de cualquier aldea ninja, dudaba que supieran algo sobre su sello Yin—. Si tuviera que definir su image diría que era sensual, el rojo daba un aura de pecado y sexo, pero aún con eso no la hicieron ver vulgar, sino misteriosa como una hechicera.

Antes de salir, y mientras los demás estaban distraídos realizando los últimos ajuntes o saliendo por la puerta, Sakura consiguió una liga que serviría para esconder los kunais que había traído consigo. Aguantó la risa al pensar en Ino, seguramente diría algo como que aquello era demasiado sexy para la inmaculada Haruno Sakura, pero no tenía nada más para sostener sus armas; había pensado esconderlas en su cadera, donde la tela de la falda era más ancha, pero sólo conseguiría rasgar la prenda o cortarse a sí misma, se suponía que debía bailar.

El baile era algo que le preocupaba, pero tampoco tanto porque desde hacía años Ino y Temari la habían obligado a tomar clases con ellas: algo llamado "baile de las arenas" o "danza del vientre", no se le daba mal según Temari y ella era la experta. De todas formas, procuraría mantenerse en alguno de los costados o al fondo del escenario; como era nueva tampoco pretendían que fuera la estrella del número. Los nervios empezaron a crecer a medida que se acercaba al escenario; no recordaba haber hecho algo similar jamás: dar un baile delante de muchas personas; exponer su cuerpo a un nivel que no recordaba, ni siquiera frente a su madre desde que tuvo edad cuidar de su aseo; tener como objetivo seducir a sus espectadores. Sabía que el dueño del burdel estaría esa noche, porque era el día de la semana que recogía ganancias y, si era un hombre de rutina, tendría en uno de los bolsillos de su saco una libreta con todas las entradas y salidas de dinero, lo que la llevaría a nombres de clientes y proveedores: aquél era su objetivo, con esa libreta podría trazar una ruta de la droga y, con ello, conocer los vértices a desmantelar.

Podía escuchar las risas y murmullos de los clientes, se había escondido tras una de las cortinas para mirar. Sus piernas temblaban como si fuera a dar el examen más decisivo de su carrera ninja —en cierta forma lo era, si lo pensaba bien—. Tenía miedo que algún hombre quisiera propasarse, no porque llegara a violentarla, sino porque se defendería y no lo haría como una inofensiva mujer, sino como la shinobi que era… Pero debía aguantar, intentaría evitar por todos los medios aquella situación, pero si ocurría estaría obligada a poner su mejor sonrisa y soportar por el bien de la misión. Había asumido un papel y debería ejecutarlo hasta el final.

El asesor de los bailarines pasó a su lado con una botella de alcohol; Sakura no se detuvo a pensar qué bebida era, si acaso tenía la droga, o si le sentaría pésimo luego de unos minutos; lo cierto era que le arrebató la botella en un rápido movimiento y bebió de ella hasta que su garganta ardió. El hombre no le dijo nada, la muchacha había notado que era muy empático y de seguro entendió su motivación para empinarse una botella. No la bebió entera, pero seguramente no había dejado demasiado líquido.

Ella no era como Rock‐Lee que perdía la cabeza con dos sorbos; tantos años con Tsunade la obligaron a beber con ella en infinidad de ocasiones, incluso cuando era menor pero su maestra estaba demasiado tomada como para recordarlo. Ello le valió de una resistencia más que admirable, pero sabía, por palabras de sus amigos, que solía desinhibirse bastante cuando tomaba. Era consiente que esa cantidad no sería suficiente para emborracharla, pero la ayudaría a ignorar su semi desnudez, las miradas y palabras lascivas, y quizá incluso podría hacer que disfrutara un poco de la interpretación.

 _Lo tomaré como un juego. Con Ino alguna vez bromeamos en una fiesta sobre quién podría robar más miradas; por supuesto ella ganó, me avergonzaba demasiado hacerlo… pero esta vez lo haré bien. Conseguiré atascar alientos como una verdadera kuniochi._

Sakura se colocó en su posición detrás de unas bailarinas, aunque de todas formas quedaba a la vista; todos los bailarines iban a lucirse esa noche; Sakura hubiera preferido que no fuera el caso pero ya estaba hecho. Las cortinas fueron hechas a un lado y un calor, junto a tono rojizo, le iluminó el cuerpo. Una hoguera había sido encendida sobre el escenario, la joven intuía que sólo estaría encendida los tres minutos que durara la coreografía, porque encender semejante fuego en una guarida subterránea era una locura. Tampoco prestó demasiada atención, su mente se encontraba algo desenfocada por multitud de factores: el alcohol, principalmente; las luces tenues que buscaban iluminar lo necesario para que fueran las llamas quienes delinearan las figuras sinuosas de los bailarines; el aroma a antro: uno que le desagradaba, pero en el estado en que se encontraba le resultaba incitante. La música dio inicio y ella comenzó a mover sus piernas, caderas, cintura y brazos: por fortuna el baile era bastante libre, el asesor les había dado pocas indicaciones para que siguieran un patrón alrededor de la hoguera, pero no les complicó mucho la existencia; Haruno de vez en cuando imitaba algunos movimientos de sus compañeras, pero la mayor parte del tiempo hizo y deshizo con sus músculos lo que le vino en gana, siempre y cuando siguiera el ritmo de la música. La inseguridad fue dejando paso a la diversión: las miradas indecorosas que le dedicaban los espectadores más próximos al escenario le daban la certeza que estaba dando un número lo suficientemente aceptable.

No dejaba de notar que, a diferencia de sus compañeras, el fuego creaba sombras en su cuerpo que, en ciertos puntos, eran más similares a los de los varones: ella tenía cierta musculatura que, sin ser masculina, sin duda se diferenciaba del resto de muchachas, con sus cuerpos más llenos y menos fibrosos. Sabía que esto llamaría la atención, probablemente su "asesor" lo había previsto, razón por la que le dio un traje rojizo que casi parecía una extensión de la hoguera. La ninja había esperado que no fuera la atracción principal del número, pero se encontró siéndolo.

Ya pasando la mitad de la canción los bailarines bajaron del escenario acercándose a diferentes mesas para continuar con un baile más cercano a los clientes, en ello Sakura vio su oportunidad para conseguir la libreta. Localizó al dueño del burdel en una de las últimas mesas así que, contoneándose y girando, esquivando algunas manos furtivas y fingiendo risas coquetas, alcanzó su objetivo: era un hombre no muy alto, una cicatriz cortaba su ceja izquierda y en ningún momento se deshizo del cigarrillo o de su detestable sonrisa ladina —ella toleraba ese tipo de sonrisa arrogante en un solo hombre, no más—. A pesar de todo, no era alguien feo, o la oscuridad del lugar le ayudaba a pensar que no lo era. Eso a Sakura no le interesaba, lo que importaba era distraerlo lo suficiente para quitarle la libreta. Levantó sus manos llenas de pulseras tintineantes y le acarició el rostro y el saco que aún con ese calor llevaba puesto; por supuesto, bailar sinuosamente cerca de él, pero nunca pegada era necesario para que el hombre no notara sus reales intenciones; se veía bastante complacido con ella, sus ojos nunca abandonando su rostro o las curvas de su cuerpo, en más de una ocasión subió sus manos para acariciarla, pero ella las retiraba simulando un juego de coquetería, cuando lo que realmente buscaba era que bajo ningún punto la rozara si quiera. Consiguió capturar sus ojos en los suyos verdes cuando se acercó lo suficiente a su rostro para hacerle creer que lo besaría, no podía negar que había rozado sus labios ligeramente con los de él… y entonces tocó la libreta de su bolsillo. Se la quitó rápidamente y con un giro airoso escondió el cuaderno en el broche del sostén; era pequeño así que esperaba que su cabello —que había crecido bastante— lograra cubrir su espalda, corpiño y desde luego la libreta sostenida allí.

Había comenzado a alejarse del dueño, éste de hecho casi había caído de la silla ante el sorpresivo alejamiento de la mujer. Ella contuvo la risa por la manera en que había logrado embelesarlo, no se esperaba tener esa reacción de los hombres pero acababa de darse cuenta que, quizá, no era una incapacitada para este tipo de misiones. Sabía que estaba pensando así por el embriagante ambiente, una vez que saliera y pasaran las horas la vergüenza absoluta la llenaría y nunca más querría hacer como esto. Quién le iba a decir que bastaría medio segundo después, una simple mirada al fondo, para que su aliento se congelara… porque a menos de dos metros del dueño un hombre de ojos negros y cabello como el carbón le devolvía la mirada.

Sakura casi se paraliza en mitad de las mesas, pero tuvo la suficiente fuerza como para continuar el baile, nunca dejando de retroceder hacia el escenario ni desviando la mirada de la suya: quería creer que era el reflejo de la hoguera, pero en esos ojos negros había fuego, amén de otras emociones como desconcierto, incredulidad y hasta rabia. Pero había algo más, un brillo que iba tomando fuerza engullendo todo lo demás, y que era sorprendentemente similar al de todos los hombres que la devoraban con la mirada. Sasuke siempre tuvo una facilidad ridícula para anular todo pensamiento, acción o palabra de su parte, pero era la primera vez que podía ver esa parálisis en él. ¿Quién le diría a Haruno Sakura que podría dejar a Uchiha Sasuke duro como una estatua?

Ella cerró sus ojos con fuerza escapando de su hechizo, logró encontrarse con una compañera y fueron las últimas en regresar junto a la hoguera. El número estaba a segundos de concluir y, entre todos, sostuvieron una antorcha en cada mano deslizándolas en el aire, haciendo figuras con las llamas y sus cuerpos. Mientras lo hacía, la ninja nunca apartó la mirada de su ex compañero de equipo: no sabía qué hacía allí, no sabía si quería saberlo; no estaba segura de sentirse bien por verlo luego de tantos meses y definitivamente, no le alegraba que la viera precisamente en ese momento, en ese lugar, con esas ropas y dando ese baile, mucho menos seduciendo a una treintena de hombres y mujeres. Su reacción anterior la había sorprendido, ver que podía ser tan hombre como cualquiera, pero le aterraba enfrentarlo: la vergüenza estaba ganando terreno y ella, furiosamente, comenzó un baile más frenético con las antorchas; ella no dejaría que Sasuke arruinara su misión, el temple pecaminoso que tanto le había costado construir. Se dejó llevar por el momento, volviendo a encontrar disfrute en ser un objeto de deseo por sólo unos momentos, por sólo esa noche.

La música finalizó; los aplausos, silbidos y "piropos" corrieron furiosos por el burdel. Sakura respiró fuertemente recuperando el aliento, dejó caer las antorchas en la hoguera y se tomó de las manos con dos compañeros para dar el saludo final; sentía el sudor bajando por su escote y espalda; alzando la vista nuevamente pudo ver a Sasuke observándola, como si en ningún momento hubiera apartado la mirada. Lentamente comenzaba a moverse del espacio en que se encontraba, acercándose.

Ella dio media vuelta y salió caminando detrás de los bailarines, todos se giraron a felicitarla por su impresionante desempeño, Sakura les sonrió genuinamente halagada, pero la preocupación que sentía arruinaba cualquier cumplido que pudieran darle. Todos se acercaron a la barra de bebidas; allí estaba el asesor/coach bastante satisfecho con el baile y felicitándolos, su mirada se detuvo momentáneamente en ella, como dedicándole un reconocimiento especial, Sakura asintió. El otro de los varones, quien no era el novio del asesor, se acercó a besar a una de las chicas de la barra que servía bebidas; clientes se acercaron a ella y sus compañeras, algunas salieron de la mano con ellos, otras no. Sakura observó paralizada cómo el dueño del burdel se dirigía en su dirección, por un momento temió que hubiera notado la falta de su libreta. Ya estaba preparando una excusa como: _"Era parte del juego, mi señor"_ , pero pronto se dio cuenta que aquél no era el propósito del hombre. Él se acercó relajado, nada en su postura indicaba que sospechaba o de ella.

—No te había visto antes.

—Soy nueva, señor; es mi primera vez aquí —Sakura hizo lo humanamente posible para no bajar la mirada y lo consiguió. La incomodidad crecía a cada segundo que el dueño la observaba, su respiración casi sobre ella. Tenía demasiados deseos de empujarlo, pero fue ella quien se le acercó casi restregándose contra su cuerpo, de seguro el tipo pensaba que le gustaba o que quería buscarse un favor del jefe. Con seguridad estaba acostumbrado a acostarse con todas las mujeres y quizá hombres del burdel, después de todo eran sus "empleados".

—Así es, jefe. Hoy mismo se presentó ante mí, no estaba seguro de que funcionaría, pero me aseguró que sabía bailar y me alegra haberla incluido. Es bastante guapa ¿No? —dijo su curioso asesor, la tomó suavemente de la mano y la alejó del jefe; incluso la hizo girar sobre sí misma como si estuviera exhibiendo una mercancía de buen valor. En otro momento estaría furiosa por ello, pero sabía que lo había hecho para alejarla del dueño, sólo que no podía hacerlo directamente; ese hombre era quien mandaba allí, no ellos.

—Con una belleza tan exótica es imposible apartar la mirada; puro fuego que enciende la sangre —el dueño se desabrochó un botón de la camisa, sus intenciones claras y la kunoichi notó un desagradable nudo en su estómago—. Tú deberías acompañarme a un lugar más relajado.

Haruno no se dio cuenta que estaba conteniendo la respiración hasta que una mano firme y grande se cerró en su muñeca; el terror que sentía hizo que perdiera la compostura por primera vez en toda esa noche y jaló fuertemente su brazo buscando liberarse; de haberse tratado de un civil, era muy probable que hubiera terminado en el suelo, pero aquella mano apenas dio muestras de verse afectada por su fiereza. Sintió una tela áspera rozando su espalda desnuda, allí donde su cabello no llegaba a cubrir, junto a un calor sofocante. Se sintió diminuta, protegida a la vez que acechada, quería alejarse rápidamente porque esa presencia tan densa era demasiado conocida para ella, tanto que no necesitaba observar hacia atrás para saber quién era. Su chakra, que intentaba mantenerse sosegado sin mucho éxito, lo reconocería en cualquier rincón del mundo.

—Disculpen —aunque la palabra fuera una de pedir permiso, el tono no era de pedido en absoluto —. Me gustaría que ella viniera conmigo.

Observó la postura firme y pedante del dueño desinflarse poco a poco, Sakura podía adivinar el por qué: a Sasuke no le interesaba ocultar su condición de shinobi, tampoco nunca fue bueno en ello porque destilaba una autoridad militar que no podría pertenecer a nadie más que un guerrero experimentado y poderoso. Uchiha lo sabía, y no necesitaba hacer alarde de ello, cualquier persona podía notar la energía peligrosa que lo rodeaba y, esa noche en particular, era tan potente como si frente a sí estuviera el mismísimo Madara. "Es una amenaza, mejor no lidiar con él", casi podía leer en los ojos del proxeneta.

—Claro… pero no va a ser gratis, y menos por una nueva joya recién adquirida. Además, quien sabe, por su juventud quizá no ha estado con nadie más.

Ella sintió la mano sobre su muñeca apretar más fuerte, su único gesto de dolor fue estrechar los ojos. Aquellas palabras habían enfurecido a Sasuke, lo sabía. Su ex compañero de equipo nunca se había caracterizado por ser un caballero con las mujeres, pero sabía que ese tipo de falta de respeto no existía en su persona; estaba segura que no sólo se debía a su frialdad con las personas en general, sino también a una educación estricta como la del clan Uchiha. Su madre, seguramente, no hubiera criado jamás a un niño que tratara como objetos a las mujeres; el hecho de que la conociera desde la infancia, y que de alguna manera fueran amigos, no hacía más que empeorar la situación.

A pesar de la furia ciega que sentía crecer en su espalda, Sakura confiaba que él no arruinaría su misión; así que se acercó a él ligeramente, casi pegando su espalda al pecho masculino, lo sintió tensarse y luego bajar su nivel de agresión, pero no lo suficiente.

—No me siento a gusto pagando por mujeres, se me da mejor deshacerme de los estorbos —. Sakura cerró los ojos, si Sasuke hubiera preferido amenazarlo con su espada hasta cortarle el cuello habría sido lo mismo que el estruendo cortante de sus palabras. Estaba furiosa, si por su culpa la descubrían… Sabía que jamás pagaría por ella, era una enorme falta de respeto y de honor hacia su persona ¡Pero qué se lo llevara el demonio! ¡Estaba a punto de arruinarlo todo! Ya había dejado su dignidad y pudor por los suelos, ¿qué le importaba que pagara por ella con tal de sacarla de allí sin sospechas?

Pero antes de que decidiera matar al dueño y a su estúpido ex compañero, el primero cedió ante la imponente presencia del shinobi y, vacilante, los guió a una de las habitaciones del piso inferior. Los sonidos de ese pasillo eran escandalosos, la kunoichi podía jurar que la mano de Sasuke quemaba cada vez que daban un paso hacia su destino. Si no había muerto del bochorno en todas las horas anteriores, ahora: frente a la puerta de la habitación donde, se supone, debería complacer a su cliente, Sakura estaba a punto de desfallecer.

—Si tiene alguna queja, comuníquese conmigo —le dijo el dueño a Sasuke; luego le envió una dura mirada a ella, como esperando que cumpla a la perfección su función o tendría problemas serios. Rápidamente se alejó del lugar; Sasuke entró primero en la habitación, todavía llevándola del brazo. Sabía que Sasuke no le exigiría acostarse con ella, era absurdo si quiera pensarlo, pero una electricidad extraña que corría entre ellos la hacía dudar de sí misma y de él.

.

.

.

Sakura cerró la puerta tras de sí, el chasquido retumbó en la habitación, o al menos esa impresión le dio. La tensión, que había sido altísima desde el minuto cero entre ellos, ahora mismo era insoportable, sofocante. Ella no tenía fuerzas para hablar, no sólo por lo surrealista de encontrase en un antro de mala muerte, en el más bochornoso de los escenarios; sino porque se sentía embriagada, y lo peor es que no era sólo debido al alcohol, ojalá pudiera dejar la culpa en ello. No, era él, su eterno y no correspondido amor que no era capaz de verla más allá de la amistad, que nunca podría regresar la intensidad de sus sentimientos aunque se abriera el pecho con sólo la fuerza de sus manos y lo dejara en carne viva para él.

Era Sasuke; siempre lo fue y siempre será.

Pero aquella noche había visto algo diferente en su forma de mirarla, algo que se venía gestando desde hacía meses, o años, pero que durante el transcurso de esa noche tomó forma. No quería darle nombre, porque con el Uchiha nunca se sabía, era un misterio que ni quiera una vida entera bastaría para entenderlo… pero era un algo que también en ella venía creciendo y creciendo, que no era tan inocente como el resto de pensamientos y deseos que siempre le profesó.

Era un deseo crudo. Sakura ya no era la misma siendo prácticamente una adulta y, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo por temor a equivocarse y salir más lastimada, podría no ser tan ajeno al hombre de oscura presencia frente a ella. La inseguridad y el miedo eran casi tan fuertes como el calor que ardía y ardía en su pecho, que con pasmosa facilidad se expandía por el resto de su cuerpo a cada segundo que Sasuke la analizaba sin moverse. Ella lo sabía, era shinobi después de todo: Sasuke no sólo estaba escrutando su cuerpo, sino su energía, su respiración, cualquier movimiento involuntario de su parte que la instara a huir de él, sabía que el muchacho lo permitiría… ¿Pero ella? ¿Eso es lo que quería? ¿Y qué es lo que él deseaba?

Haruno había tomado la iniciativa durante toda su vida desde que podía recordar, porque conocía al Uchiha desde la tierna infancia y siempre se aferró con fuerza a su corazón, pero los resultados que obtenía eran uno peor que el anterior. Su frialdad era desesperante para alguien tan cálida, pero desde la guerra habían encontrado un equilibrio que ni siquiera en sus mejores momentos dentro Equipo Siete supieron alcanzar: ella ya no lo buscaba más allá de la amistad, y la relación era considerablemente más estrecha al paso de los meses y años, pero de su parte existía una gruesa barrera que, sabía, no podía dejar caer o volvería a humillarse ante él, y el orgullo que había adquirido con los años podría competir fácilmente con el de Sasuke. Ahora lo sabía: entre ellos había una guerra de naturaleza desconocida; quizá existió desde mucho tiempo atrás pero nunca fue tan evidente.

Ella siempre avanzaba y sólo obtenía retroceso de su parte… Esta vez no. Esta vez no sería ella quien avanzara, tampoco daría un paso al costado. Si él daba un único paso, ya fuera hacia ella o para alejarse, entonces estaría todo dicho; pero estaba segura, soplaban vientos de cambio. Había tenido el presentimiento de que las cosas no serían como las tenía planeadas durante la misión. El statu quo en el que se habían mantenido por fin tenía rebelión.

—No digas nada —comandó Sakura, sin desear réplica de su parte —. Gracias por la ayuda, tengo lo que necesito para concluir la misión —. No podía asegurar que Sasuke había concurrido al burdel sólo para ayudarla, pero le costaba imaginarlo acudiendo por su propio placer. Además, si él la encontró allí de pura casualidad prefería no saberlo; mantuvo la vista en alto negándole la mirada, por el contrario, observó la cama: con unas sábanas tan rojas que podrían confundirse con su indumentaria si se recostara allí —. Te conozco… ahora déjame ir.

Puede que para cualquiera no tuvieran sentido sus palabras, pero sabía que para Sasuke sí. Por más rechazo que obtuviera de su parte, por más decepciones y sentimientos hundidos, la comprensión entre ellos siempre fue supremamente sencilla; bastaba una mirada y todo estaba dicho.

Cuando Sasuke dio un paso hacia ella, sin soltarla, supo que no se equivocaba: él siempre la entendería.

—Entonces no me conoces.

Aquello fue todo. La kunoichi no podía regresarle la mirada porque lo único que encontró fue su clavícula, la proximidad era innegable, pero hasta allí llegaba el parco shinobi que tenía su corazón desde siempre. El peso ahora recaía en ella ¿Estaba dispuesta? ¿Valía la pena? Su aroma no la dejaba pensar, su calor la envolvía como un halo… no… no podía razonar; apenas fue consciente del recorrido que su propia nariz estaba haciendo: delineando de los huesos de su clavícula y subiendo por su cuello, pudo sentir un escalofrío y la presión en su brazo incrementándose. Sasuke sólo tenía un brazo, y lo tenía ocupado en ella, pero sabía que si tuviera el otro su puño estaría presionado hasta hacer sangrar su palma, porque todo su cuerpo se mantenía tenso como el bambú. Se detuvo un momento, dudando nuevamente: tocar a Sasuke era como pisar hielo quebradizo; al final tomó los últimos resquicios de su coraje y lo besó cerca de la mandíbula, un beso tan delicado que, si se lo hubieran dado a ella, no haría más que desesperarla y, cuando lo sintió aproximarse un poco más si era posible, sabía que lo estaba consiguiendo… Ella deseaba hacerlo explotar, siempre tan restringido, tan inalcanzable... Lo besó con un poco más de fuerza, progresivamente incrementando sus atenciones, y cuando su lengua se unió al baile, tratando de no dejar marca pero no estando segura de conseguirlo, la mano de él se movió a su cintura y escaló por su espalda ignorando totalmente la agenda que mantenía escondida en la parte trasera de su sostén. Cuando alcanzó el cuello de Sakura tanteó suavemente la base de su nuca… Sakura no sabía si quería suavidad, así que lo mordió en el cuello: no lo bastante fuerte como para hacerlo sangrar, pero sí lo suficiente para que él tirara con relativa firmeza de su cabello, y lo siguiente que supo fue que él aprovechó el momento en que ella separó los labios en medio de una queja para apoderarse de toda la extensión de su boca.

Desde allí se consumieron como si fueran droga.

Una urgencia animal los obligaba a chocar lenguas, morderse los labios, revolverse los cabellos e incluso estirar sus prendas. Sakura en algún momento le quitó la capa de viaje como consecuencia de tironear repetidamente de ella; moderó un poco su ímpetu ya que no quería arruinar su ropa, pero él no parecía pensar lo mismo. Su mano había comenzado a estirar la falda de su traje de bailarina, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no era necesario quitarla para acariciar sus piernas porque el corte de la misma le permitía alcanzarlas con facilidad. La ninja no se dio cuenta que estaban retrocediendo, y tampoco hizo mucho caso cuando su espalda golpeó con la puerta a pesar del ligero resentimiento en sus huesos; las demás sensaciones estaban ocultando cualquier dolor que pudiera sentir; pronto se vio con una de sus piernas envolviendo la cintura de su compañero, ella era bastante flexible _"Sasuke se está aprovechando de eso"_ , pensó, pero pronto se centró en la sensación de él deslizándose hacia su centro, chocando su masculinidad que, aún con la ropa holgada, se notaba claramente. Por fortuna ambos estaban con los ojos cerrados, porque detestaría ver la sonrisa burlona de Sasuke al verla completamente colorada; podía sentir su sangre fluyendo a dos sitios concretos: la minoría a su rostro, la mayoría a su intimidad. Sasuke deslizaba su mano por su pierna, apretaba su musculatura en otras ocasiones y pronto se encontró con sus kunais, pero no les prestó atención; ella en respuesta metió sus manos en los huecos que encontró de su camisa y acarició los abdominales o la fuerte espalda del Uchiha. Se le ocurrió que sería interesante arañarlo en lugares sensibles, como los costados de su cintura y, rápidamente, obtuvo respuesta: el hombre la besó más fuerte y la levantó con la ayuda de su único brazo.

Sakura se sorprendió enormemente y hubiera gritado de la impresión de no ser porque Sasuke estaba quedándose con todo su aliento, no tenía idea que tuviera tanta fuerza, pero era un hecho. Por temor a la gravedad pasó su segunda pierna rodeándolo por completo y sus brazos se sostuvieron de los hombros masculinos, por supuesto, a Sakura no le agradaba estar sin hacer nada, y menos con semejante hombre dándole su atención, así que retomó su tarea de acariciarlo en su cabello, cuello, espalda, donde fuera que tuviera acceso; ciertamente Sasuke no se la ponía fácil, la había rodeado con una facilidad indignante y por poco no le había dejado libertad de movimiento.

Cuando se cansó de torturar sus labios, seguramente hinchados, dirigió su boca a su cuello; Haruno notó como parecía estar copiando lo que ella había hecho antes, pero con mayor firmeza, ella estaba segura que le dejaría no una, sino varias marcas, y se prometió tomar venganza en algún momento de la noche. El calor era abrumador, y todo pareció empeorar cuando Uchiha comenzó a restregarse contra su centro, la erección de su miembro indiscutiblemente notable. Sakura lo mordió con saña en la oreja, estaba sudando más que bailando como demente al lado de la hoguera ¿Cómo era siquiera posible?

—Sasuke… Sasuke… —comenzó a llamarlo y odió el tono de súplica y placer que emitió, tenía la intención de que la soltara para poder disfrutar de su cuerpo tanto como él lo hacía con el suyo, pero el maldito la tenía sujeta como si fuera acero y ella una simple pluma, y todo ello con un brazo; Sakura no sabía de lo que sería capaz si tuviera ambos. Alguna vez había fantaseado con que, siendo Sasuke tan estricto y reprimido, cuando se liberara debía ser pura pasión… _Me siento como un árbol envuelto en llamas._

Con su fuerza, se las arregló para liberarse del férreo abrazo del muchacho; él se detuvo al instante, quizá pensando que ella no deseaba continuar… _Cuán errado estas, Sasuke‐kun_.

Lo empujó hasta que ambos chocaron con el borde de la cama y cayeron sobre ella. Sakura por fin podía respirar fuera de su intoxicante calor, eso le permitía pensar adecuadamente lo que le gustaría hacer. Debía ser honesta consigo misma: no tenía experiencia, y probablemente sería torpe en algunos momentos, pero el deseo que sentía la estaba guiando en acciones que no tenía idea que pudieran ocurrírsele. Por cierto, había otra cosa que la alentaba: la propia torpeza de Sasuke. No quería ser tan creída de pensar que ella era la primera mujer que se llevaba a la cama, siendo él tan… apuesto y fascinante… pero también conocía su frívola personalidad, por lo que no sería tan descabellado que ambos fueran unos completos inexpertos. Había notado el sabor de alcohol en su boca, pero no era tan potente, y los ojos negros de Sasuke estaban tan atentos a todo como un halcón, así que esperaba no estar aprovechándose de un compañero borracho; suponía que compartían el pensamiento.

Ella le quitó la camisa y cuando tuvo el pecho descubierto de Sasuke no fue capaz de apartar la mirada: era tan fuerte, tan similar y diferente a ella; Sakura tenía cierta musculatura producto de su vida ninja, pero nunca a su nivel. Su cintura y estómago eran firmes, con algunas líneas de fuerza, pero no poseía los abdominales del ninja recostado bajo ella. Lo observó embelesada, tanto que no notó cómo Sasuke le quitó uno de los kunais en su pierna y, en un refucilo, rompió su sostén. Tuvo el impulso de cubrir sus pechos, pero no tuvo tiempo porque Sasuke lanzó el arma vaya a saber dónde y pasó su mano sin pudor por el pecho que tenía más a su alcance. Sakura mordió su labio inferior, tanto por el placer como por la bronca: cuando creía tener el control de la situación él se lo arrebataba sin planearlo demasiado. Lo único que le devolvía la sensación de poder era verlo cómo intentaba memorizar todo su cuerpo al mismo tiempo, pero con sólo dos ojos la tarea se hacía difícil. Su mano abandonó el pecho que estaba acariciando y la empujó desde la espalda hacia él: Sakura quedó arrodillada, Sasuke sentado, y por la ligera diferencia de alturas pronto sintió la boca masculina tantear en su pezón, envolverlo con la lengua y luego abarcar lo más posible de su pecho. La joven no pudo guardar para sí misma el sorpresivo gemido, la única opción que le quedó fue sostener su cabeza e intentar peinar sus rebeldes cabellos —aunque más largos que la última vez que lo vio—, porque era lo que más tenía al alcance. Sin éxito, por supuesto, la cabellera rebelde del Uchiha era una marca distintiva indomable.

Sus gemidos eran cada vez más frecuentes y Sasuke sonrió arrogante en sus pechos, seguramente pagado de sí mismo. Sakura no toleró esa actitud, ella tenía bastante conocimiento sobre el cuerpo masculino como para hacerlo temblar bajo su toque. Cada uno quería hacer todo lo posible por superar los niveles de placer del otro. Cuando consiguió liberarse un poco de la boca del shinobi, Sakura deslizó su mano hasta la entrepierna, se inmiscuyó en su pantalón, y aunque tuviera cierto recelo por no estar del todo segura de lo que iba a hacer, envolvió su pene para comenzar a acariciarlo, con toda la confianza que pudo reunir. Sasuke se paralizo y la observó a los ojos con evidente sorpresa, ella le regresó la mueca de una sonrisa cuando no pudo contener un ligero gemido, aquello sin duda era una gran motivación para continuar.

Como su naturaleza la predisponía a la torpeza, prefirió que su toque fuera suave; para cuando sintió la mano de Sasuke guiándola, instándola para que imprimiera más fuerza en la fricción, Sakura escondió una sonrisa en el cuello de él, mordiéndolo un poco: sabía que si Sasuke notaba su actitud intentaría retomar el mando y Sakura se encontraba bastante a gusta tocando y besando a su placer. Podía escuchar los quejidos placenteros de Sasuke en su oído, el hecho de que intentara ocultarlos con tanta voluntad sólo lograba motivarla más; Sasuke ahora acariciaba su trasero, apretando por momentos, acariciando por otros. De hecho, le pareció escucharlo decir un _"Al fin_ " cuando tuvo su retaguardia al alcance; ella era bastante consciente que no era una mujer de pechos, pero Naruto —en algún momento de desubicación total —, le mencionó que habían mucho hombres que preferían un trasero firme y redondo sin importarle un comido el tamaño de los pechos, y que si era por eso, ella no tenía de qué preocupase. En aquél momento odió a su amigo, pero viendo la encarnizada manera en que Sasuke manoseaba su trasero, quizá debería comprarle una cerveza y un enorme tazón de ramen.

Ella recordó a Ino, diciéndole desvergonzadamente, lo mucho que podía complacer a un hombre tomándolo en su boca. Era una idea intimidante, pero al mismo tiempo la llenaba de curiosidad. ¿Podría hacerlo bien? Hasta el momento Sasuke parecía disfrutar de sus atenciones, o la guiaba de la manera que más le gustaba; así que se encontró haciendo un camino de besos, lamidas y succiones por todo su pecho y vientre, puso especial atención en sus abdominales porque, para qué negarlo, le fascinaba esa parte de su anatomía, lo hacía lucir tan varonil… Estaba besando la parte baja de su cintura y comenzó a bajar su pantalón junto a los bóxer —en algún momento él se había quitado los zapatos, pero a ella le daba igual porque, por la indumentaria de bailarina se había movido descalza todo el tiempo —, pero de pronto sintió como su brazo la envolvía y giraba, dejándola recostada en la cama por primera vez. Sakura le frunció el ceño, reclamándole con unos ojos verdes que lucían aún más potentes por el delineado gatuno.

—Después —fue toda la explicación que le dio, pero el tono ronco que salía costosamente de su garganta fue suficiente para silenciar cualquier queja. Sasuke separó sus piernas con sus propias rodillas, Sakura obedeció en todo momento, no rechistó cuando Uchiha le quitó la falda y la ropa interior; suprimió lo mejor posible el bochorno de quedar completamente expuesta y abierta ante sus ojos. Para colmo de males, él se arrodilló y se tomó sus sagrados minutos observando toda su anatomía; parecía complacerle mucho el panorama, especialmente su feminidad, donde detuvo sus ojos mayor tiempo del que ella podía soportar sin correr la mirada a un costado totalmente avergonzada.

Tal vez si hubiera prestado atención habría notado las intenciones perversas de su compañero de cama, pero claro, ella estaba más ocupada intentando recoger los pedazos de su destrozado pudor. El grito que escapó de su garganta cuando sintió la boca de Sasuke en su intimidad probablemente fue suficiente para resonar en todo el pasillo del burdel, pero daba igual, tampoco era un sonido inédito allí; aunque quizá el hecho de que no fuera un grito fingido y exagerado sí fuera una novedad. El desgraciado… ¡El desgraciado había hecho lo que ella planeaba! ¡Aún cuando él se había negado! Intentó apartarse a pesar del placer que sentía, pero Sasuke, anticipando su reacción, presionó su estómago y le impidió moverse. No podía cerrar las piernas porque su cabeza estaba entre ellas y, aunque estuvo tentada a hacerlo para joderlo, al final prefirió mantener la integridad de su cráneo a pesar que se merecía la peor de las contusiones. Con una de sus manos enterró los dedos en su cabello tratando inútilmente de apartarlo, y la otra fue a su boca, buscando obstruir la salida de sonidos placenteros. Ya que el bastardo hacía con ella lo que le venía en gana, al menos intentaría no entregarle todo su placer.

Pero más temprano que tarde se dio cuenta que era imposible. Sasuke usaba su lengua, dientes y dedos, y cada vez que Sakura separaba involuntariamente sus piernas para darle mayor acceso, más ávidamente devoraba su intimidad. Sasuke podría estar " _comiéndole el coño_ " diría Temari, o degustando el mayor manjar de la vida, no habría diferencia. La kunoichi era un nudo tembloroso de nervios, rápidamente comprendió por qué Sasuke no quiso que le diera sexo oral: era imposible de sostener, y sabía que los hombres necesitaban de un tiempo para recuperar la erección necesaria; por lo visto él estaba lo bastante apurado como para no perder tiempo en sí mismo, pero no lo suficiente para evitar hacerla delirar y sufrir. Sakura quería matarlo y besarlo por lo mucho que pensaba en ella.

Por supuesto, la situación llegó a un final explosivo. Sakura no sabía si el término "correrse" era apropiado para las mujeres, pero no podía definir su estado de otra forma. Quedó laxa sobre el colchón, las sábanas vueltas un nudo allí donde su mano tuvo alcance. Sasuke se acarició la nuca en un gesto juguetón, como dándole a entender lo que su placer le había hecho a su inocente cabeza; Sakura quiso arrancarle los cabello uno a uno, pero no tenía la fuerza, estaba drenada por completo.

En eso Sasuke se quitó perezosamente los pantalones y la ropa interior. Los ojos de Sakura raudamente fueron a su entrepierna, pero él no le dejó avistar demasiado cuando ya se encontraba sobre ella nuevamente, sus ojos dispares directamente sobre los suyos.

—Ya tendrás tiempo para mirarlo, Sakura —la cadencia con que dijo su nombre volvió a encenderla; pronto capturó su boca nuevamente, degustar su propio sabor fue extraño, pero morbosamente placentero; es decir, saber que ella podía motivarlo a hacer semejantes cosas… tenía derecho a que su ego se inflara un poco. Toda su infancia le hicieron burla por su frente y más, pues bien, la frente de marquesina de Konoha tenía a Sasuke Uchiha bastante contento en la cama.

Sabía que el momento de sentirlo plenamente se acercaba, y aquella fue la primera vez en toda la noche que vio duda en sus ojos: la torpeza inicial pareció regresar a un muchacho que se había cegado por la lujuria, pero ante la situación crítica, los temores pesaban más que la audacia. La mujer de ojos verdes se dio cuenta que aquélla era su señal para guiarlo en la tarea de complacerla y, además pero igualmente importante, complacerse a sí mismo a través de ella.

Sakura respiró profundamente y pasó su mano entre sus pechos, estómago, llegó hasta la mano de Sasuke y la diriguió hasta su vagina, metiendo sus dedos donde debía darse todo el acto. Sasuke lo había hecho antes mientras la estimulaba, es cierto, pero no había ido tan profundo como ella lo había llevado.

—Después de haber hecho todo lo que quisiste conmigo, no vas a acobardarte ahora ¿Verdad, Sasuke‐kun?

Aquello fue decisivo, la excitación que vio en los ojos de Sasuke no se comparó a ningún momento anterior, ni siquiera cuando bailó frente a la hoguera; ahora era capaz de reconocer esa lujuria propia de una bestia encadenada que, al fin, prueba la libertad.

—Te equivocas, Sakura. Estoy lejos de hacer todo lo que deseo contigo.

El avance hacia ella no fue descuidado, pero tampoco la trató como si fuera de porcelana. Ella reconocía que había hecho un buen trabajo lubricándola, así que lo animó a ir más duro. Hubo dolor, desde luego, arañó su espalda en frustración por esto último, pero así como llegó se fue, dejando paso a la satisfacción más pura. Las embestidas eran constantes; más duras, más rápidas y más profundas, dependiendo de lo que ella le indicara; Sasuke variaba sus movimientos entre lo que él deseaba y lo que ella le pedía. Pronto se dieron cuenta que un ritmo casi frenético era lo que ambos necesitaban. A Sakura no dejaba de sorprenderle el nivel de comunicación que tenían durante el sexo, si lo tuvieran en el resto de su vida sería tan sencillo estar con él… pero no podía pretender demasiado, llegar hasta semejante punto de intimidad les tomó años de odio, rencor y conflictos de todo tipo. Sus pulseras y tobilleras tintineaban por cada embate. El sonido de sus cuerpos chocando; los gemidos, suspiros y quejidos; algunas palabras incoherentes olvidadas al segundo siguiente... aquello era un pandemónium de ruidos que no hacían más que subir los niveles de éxtasis.

Sintió la mano de Sasuke presionando en su clítoris, así que supuso que él estaba cerca de terminar. Sakura acompañó el vaivén con más fuerza, dejándose ir. Aquello terminó de la mejor manera posible, gimiendo el nombre del otro, con el aliento atorado en la garganta y completamente drenados de energía. Sakura soportó el peso de Sasuke hasta que se hizo a un lado; ella podía notar el dolor sordo en su intimidad e ingles, amén de la mezcla de fluidos en su interior y cómo los músculos de sus piernas y centro había sido estirados al máximo. " _Maldito Sasuke, llevando a los límites mi flexibilidad"_.

A pesar del cansancio, al rato, cuando Sasuke volvió a buscar su cuerpo, más demandante y decidido que la vez anterior, ella respondió con igual fiereza. En efecto, Sasuke quería satisfacer muchos deseos más.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura despertó súbitamente; asustada buscó por todos lados reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba, pero no tenía idea. Otra cuestión que la descolocaba era el calor que sentía en su espalda, al girarse no era nada más ni nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke, desnudo como dios lo trajo al mundo; o su madre, en todo caso. Estaba profundamente dormido, con el rostro más relajado que jamás le había visto, casi ni parecía un peligroso ninja y ex criminal. Sakura se sorprendía que ella misma no estuviera desmayada del cansancio con todo lo que habían hecho hasta hace no muchas horas atrás; si había dormido tres horas era un milagro. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, reprimiendo un grito de pura vergüenza; si alguien le hubiera dicho todas las cosas que hizo y permitió hacer, encima con Sasuke, hubiera muerto de la risa y pedido una cita con el psicólogo para ese alguien.

Sakura tenía que largarse cuando antes. Con cuidado apartó el brazo de Uchiha y éste se estiró boca arriba; ella pudo observar con más tranquilidad lo mucho que había cambiado, lo que había crecido. Sí, su cuerpo había sido una fuerza de la naturaleza contra el suyo, por momentos dudando que ella fuera capaz de resistirlo, pero ahora veía que su cuerpo era totalmente el de un hombre, y no el de un muchachito desgarbado y delgado con cierta musculatura. ¿Él habría visto lo mismo en ella? ¿Curvas, llanos y montes que antes no existían? Se le ocurrió, de repente, levantar un poco la sábana y observar su entrepierna… No es como si no lo hubiera visto, de hecho, posterior a la primera vez, sí había conseguido su objetivo inicial cuando él la apartó de su entrepierna, pero quería cerciorarse… Sí, en efecto, aún relajado su miembro era de un porte importante, como el resto de él, en realidad. Su cuerpo ya le estaba pasando factura, pero el viaje de regreso a Konoha sería la burla absoluta.

Sin perder más tiempo salió de la cama y se apuró en colocarse la falda. Cuando fue en busca del sostén se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de que Sasuke lo había roto. Casi presa del pánico buscó la libreta y la encontró intacta… Si llegaba a perderla sólo por sexo —aunque fuera lo mejor que le pasó en la vida—, era capaz de arrancarse las pestañas con una pinza. Se colocó la camisa de Sasuke para cubrir sus pechos, pero no podía llevarse la ropa con la que él había llegado, así que volvió a dejarla en el suelo luego de quitársela. Tomó los restos del sostén, cubriéndose lo mejor que pudo, y así salió por el pasillo.

Tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con una de sus compañeras de baile. Ella la revisó de arriba abajo y, levantando la mano para que esperara, se devolvió por el pasillo para regresar momentos después con su ropa. Si vio las bombas de humo en las botas guardó silencio. La ninja le dedicó la sonrisa más dulce y entró a la habitación, colocándose la ropa con la que había llegado. Estaba a punto de irse, pero no quería largarse así como así. Con un papel y lápiz escribió una pequeña nota para Sasuke, dejándole una pastilla —que había quedado guardada en su short—, para la migraña por si el alcohol le afectaba al día siguiente, y el resto de sus ahorros que también había guardado en el otro bolsillo. Quizá se había excedido con la cantidad, pero en fin, ya estaba hecho.

En el papel escribió: " _Te dejo una pastilla por si te da resaca, dinero para que compres café o más pastillas si el dolor persiste, asegúrate de descansar y gracias"_.

Sakura escapó con una velocidad inusitada del burdel luego de dejarle un beso en la frente al muchacho. Apenas se detuvo para despedirse de sus compañeros de danza y, sin darse cuenta, ya estaba bien alejada del lugar. La libreta resguardada entre sus pergaminos de invocación y un dolor creciente en todo el cuerpo. Así y todo ella sonrió, lo más seguro es que no volvieran a toparse en años y, si estaba tan impactado como ella por todo lo ocurrido, probablemente buscaría evitar un enfrentamiento directo. Una voz en su cabeza le decía que estaba huyendo como una cobarde, pero lidiar con Sasuke después de hacer el amor no era algo para lo que Sakura estaba preparada; probablemente jamás lo estaría. No importaba lo mucho que lo amase, Sasuke era un alma errante que no se ataba a ningún lado ni a nadie, y ella no podía ver una relación estable con alguien como él.

Lo bueno era que él también buscaría evitarla y realmente no había nada que los obligara sólo por una noche casual… ¿Cierto?

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Quién diría que regresaría tan pronto en el año jaja. Este es mi regalo de Año Nuevo; quizá algunos me conozcan, otros no. Les comento que nunca había escrito lemon, así que si no les gustó espero que sepan perdonarme._

 _Esta historia tendrá segunda parte y quizá un pov Sasuke de esta noche loca. Traté de mostrar la torpeza de ambos, pero como son algo mayores me parecía adecuado que también tuvieran cierta seguridad en sus deseos. Espero que no hayan quedado muy occ, pero como ya son prácticamente adultos, dudo que conserven las mismas actitudes que a los quince/dieciséis años._

 _Además, quise darle gran parte de la iniciativa a Sakura porque sabemos que Sasuke es un negado; lo que no quita que cuando toma confianza se lanza ciego xD ¿Todo esto tendrá consecuencias? ¿Cómo se tomará Sasuke la forma en que Sakura se fue? ¿En verdad él querrá evitarla? ¿Konoha enloquecerá por todo esto? Ah jajaj._

 _Ah, la droga de la que hablo en el fic es la escopolamina, o también llamada burundanga._

 _Si les gustó, por favor, dejen un comentario. Esta historia me ha drenado, creo que estuve cuatro días para pensarla y escribirla y horas terminando la última parte (dando lástima nel). Nah, en serio, me haría muy feliz. Mención aparte: hace muchos meses que no tocaba el teclado, así que si notan fallas o errores sepan disculpar y avisarme si es el caso._

 _Mil gracias por leer. Nos estaremos viendo._


End file.
